A.T.L.D.
A.T.L.D. (Avaliable-to-Load Date) will be a mission in the upcoming Call of Duty 9: Iron Wolf. It involves Captain Price and his assault team giving info to the highest-ranking General of the U.S. Army, Marshall. Transcript Nikolai: Where should I stop? Price: Just drop us off. "A.T.L.D." 3, 2017 "Frost" Westbrook PMC Ocean Nikolai stops the helicopter. Price nods his head at Frost, and then jumps off the Little Bird. Frost does the same. Nikolai: I've already got some of my guys underwater. They will provide assistance to you. Price: Sounds like more of Nikolai's friends- Price: Stop! Enemy patrol. Frost lets the Shadow Company soldiers pass. Price: We've got heavy enemy prescence in our sector Nikolai. Nikolai? Nikolai?! Nikolai: Okay Price, don't worry. My men should be shouldn't be far from your location. Just keep going straight. Price: I follow your word. The two swim a little north and run into the Loyalists. Loyalist Commander: You ready? He opens the sub hatch. Price: I always am. The group moves into the hatch and a random Loyalist closes it. Then the Loyalist Commander opens the door to the sub. Loyalist Commander: Here we go. He opens it, and Shadow Company sees them and returns fire. The Loyalist Commander is wounded. Price: Ambush! Frost, escort the Loyalists protecting the wounded. I'll help you. Price kills all of the soldiers in the room. Price: Move up. They go up some stairs. Price: Fire! All of them are killed. Price: Move forward! Come on Frost, help them! After opening another door and clearing that room, there is a hatch on the floor. Price: The control room is down there. Frost: I'll get it. Frost opens the hatch and jumps down. He is hit by a volley of bullets. Then, Price jumps down and kills all of the enemies in the control room. Price: We'll still have you mate. The other Loyalists come down. Price: It info should be in these data blocks. Frost, sit. And rest. The Loyalists will take care of you. Price looks through the information in the controls. He finds Shepherd's master plan. Price: I'm sending it to the MI-5 HQ in London. Lumorov, help Frost plant C4 along this room. Lumorov: Got it. The two plant the C4. Price: Okay, its been sent. Now they've requested a meeting with me over comms. The C4 suddenly blows up. The room collapses and the group falls into the water. Price: Come on! We need to find Nikolai's chopper! They swim ahead and go up to the surface. Price: What? We're stranded! Frost: Price, I see him! He swimming to us. Price: Nikolai, what happened? Nikolai: My chopper's gone. But luckily there is an airbase about half-a-mile west. Price: I'll be there. They swim a little, and then 3 Shadow Company on speedboats drives up. Price: Kill 'em! They kill them, and Price, Nikolai, and Frost hop onto a speedboat. He pulls out a MAC-10. Price: Go! They speed to the shore, avoiding the mines laid by Shadow Company. Then they hop off their speedboats and arm their weapons. Frost: That got me- Price: We must capture a transport from the airfield. But you have to be quiet. Nikolai: On me Price. Price: Here's something you can use for the job. He tosses Frost a suppressor and puts it on, Nikolai also puts his own on his weapon. The three move forward. Price: Enemies, 11 o'clock. Frost, on three. One, two, three! They stealth kill the pair of Shadow Company. Oxide: Detection alert 5479, I repeat, we have intruders! Intruders inbound, over! Price: They've found us. Nikolai: We can't just sit here Price. We've got to move. They move under a C-130. Price: Shh. Let them pass. The enemies pass wih their M4A1s ready. Price: This way! Oxide: Automatic Detection Turrets, be aware, we've got echos in your position, be ready to fire. Price: Keep going! Nikolai: I see a Cobra sir! Price: I do! Then go here! All three make it to the SuperCobra alive. Price: Watch out! He pulls out an axe and breaks in to the helicopter. They board. Price starts it up and starts to take off after shutting the door. Price: Adios amigos. Nikolai: So what now? Price: We run, no more. Mission ends and goes into the prologue/cutscene of "King Zulu", which is Price's meeting with Marshall over the comm channel. Achievements *Seasick-Complete the mission on any difficulty. *Bombardment-Do not hit any mines during the speedboat scene. Trivia *The achievement "Bombardment" is a reference to what dodgeball used to be called. *The mission in the beta was called "For Whom This is For". Category:Iron Wolf Category:Levels